


Drabbles.

by SpicySans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Depression, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fontcest, Hell yes collars are my thing, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Random - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Stalking, Threesome, Torture, Virginity Kink, Worry, holy i hope i got everything lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySans/pseuds/SpicySans
Summary: Just a place to dump all my shit, I'll likely put warnings in each chapter if it is needed, yell at me if I forget please.Mind the tags, there's a ridiculous amount of sin here, maybe not in every chapter.. but.. yeah I get it I'm going to hell..





	1. Information

~

Just a place for me to post the shit I write about pfft.

Feel free to request something, I'm open to almost anything lmao.

**The pairings I will mainly write about will probably be these:**

Undertale Sans/Underfell Sans

Undertale Sans/Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans

Undertale Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus

Underfell Sans/Underfell Frisk

 

Underfell Sans/Underfell Frisk

Underfell Sans/Underfell Frisk/Underfell Papyrus

Echotale Sans/Echotale Frisk

Echotale Papyrus/Echotale Frisk

Echotale Sans/Echotale Frisk/Echotale Papyrus

 

_I'm a dirty, dirty sinner, I'll see you in hell if you wanna join me!~_

~


	2. Just a burden [Underfell Sans/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *written on my phone excuse typos 'nd stuff*
> 
> Underfell Sans/Reader
> 
> Self harm, suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lookie here I ain't dead.   
> Bet ya missed me *not lmao*   
> Aight lets get on with this shit... Take this trash

Well, here you are, sitting on the bathroom store with the knife you hadn't yet bought even an hour ago. You ran your fingers along the sharp edge, carefully as to not split the skin of your fingers, not that it would really matter, you wouldn't feel it soon, you wouldn't feel anything soon. Gosh you are so pathetic! Tears streaming down your face as you thought of what led you to this.

You hurt him.

You took away the only thing he truly cared about. 

It was all your fault it happened, if only you hadn't been so dazed, then, he would be alive. Papyrus would be alive. 

Fresh tears began streaming from your already puffy, red eyes down your blotchy cheeks.

All you could see was the image of Sans holding his baby brother, dust slowly flaking off of his skull as Sans desperately tried to heal him. Frisk was there, too, you remembered her screams and cries as she watched her two brother figures. 

You held her back, trying to shield her from the scene, clinging to her striped black and red jumper like your life depended on it. It's not like death was new to the now 13 year old, but certainly the death of her family was, right?

Papyrus was rough around the edges but really, he was the sweetest. You knew it should have been you to die that day and you hoped somehow, that doing this would bring Papyrus back.

It was ridiculous to hope for something so stupid, but you wanted Sans to be happy, he deserved it after all the shit he's been through.

And you knew well enough that doing this will rid him of his burden; you.

He is at Toriel's right now, he's been spending most of his time over there, likely making sure he wasn't going to lose Frisk anytime soon. 

It hurt.

That he would rather spend time with a child than with his best friend. Were you even his best friend anymore? Probably not, not after what you have done to him.

Its time now, to go. Time to say goodbye.

19:46

You won't ever have to deal with me again, I know all I am is a burden to you and I'm so so sorry for what I've done to you. I love you, Sans.

...and sent

Not even a second later your phone began pinging wildly.

19:46

Sansy <3

wat

(y/n) what do ya mean

oh fuck dont do anythin 

sweetheart please

You only got through a few of the texts before your eyes started to water, throwing your phone aside, you placed the knife near your wrist before dragging it upwards, pressing as much as possible. You couldn't feel it. Was it even working?

You kept slicing deeper and deeper at the cut until your vision blurred at the corners. You heard a 'pop' but you wasn't sure if you imagined it before you heard a faint voice, deep and rusty, it sounded like Sans..


End file.
